To Fix What Seems To Broken
by KurtanaIsMyLife
Summary: Sequel to my story Someone To Talk to...It starts a short time after the last chapter left off.. In the story you see how Klaine,Cooper and,Rachel deal with Blaine Suicide attempt.Warring Blaine will not make an appearance until after chapter 10...
1. Cold

Chapter One

Cold..

Cold was the only thing Kurt Hummel feel.

The bitter,numbing part ran a course through his body like a a shock from plugged in hair dryer that was in a filled up bathtub, may assume that the reason why he had this feeling was because of the chill of Februray moring air. No it was not that, it was something much worse. With the events of yesterday evening,you would perfectly know why he felt ths way...Cold.

But here he was now outside of Lima Allen County Airport, waiting to get out of aleast one type of cold. He knew that the fact he could not escape the totally feeling, but maybe part of it. He look overy to his acquaintance and also bestfriend. On her face,( Yes she was a woman) she worn a expression as grief and just pure sadness. He frowned at her,"_Less than twenty-four hours ago she was happy,not sad."_He shook his head at his thought, but it was was no lie that everyone was happier back then. For god sakes before everything happen, he was planing on spend the night at his new british boyfriend place celebrating Valentine Day, but that was before everything turn down hill, because of a phone call.

He hated this, he hated waiting. He hated the fact that first time in a while everything,felt as though his life was going in the right drection, and then to smashed by one phone call. The phone call,that still bugged him since he got the news. Why would he call? Why didn't he just do it? Even it may seem harsh, he hated this person for what he has done not just to him but everyone. And right now the thing he hated the most the fact, he mad him fell so...cold.

_**3O mintues Later**_

There ride had arrived just five mintues eairler. The person who came out of the car, came as shock to Kurt and most of all his bestfriend,

" Finn What are you doing here? Why didn't dad or Carole come and pick me up?" He ask very worried."_Dad would have pick us up."_

" Clam down Kurt everything fine, Mom and Burt are ok." He pick up last bag of Kurt's and put in the now open trunk of the car." Burt needed to go down to shop and go over the the details with guys, since you know he won't be there for awhile. And as for mom couldn't leave just in case... He voice began to trail off as he heard a tiny sob come from the bestfriend.

"Ohh Rachel I didn't see you there. I mean I didn't expect you to come." _Ohh you have just done yourself in." _He began to shake his head at his step brother stupidty.

" You don't think I care Finn? If it wasn't for ME he would have never been found." She stormed off to one back doors of the car and open it, and the return with a big slaming of the door.

" But I didn't mean.." He trail off in his thoughts. He began to think he should go over and say sorry.

" Don't Finn, it no use. Right now she needs time." He look over to see that Finn's attention was where Rachel was sitting.

Kurt gave a sigh a began to pat Finn's arm." Finn you going over to her, you will cause more trouble." He saw the Finn was still not convince." For god sakes Finn she yelled at girl who happen to listening Teenage Dream on the plaine." Finn eyes went wide with that. A second later he told Kurt that he wouldn't bug her. Then he went over to driver seat an got in. Kurt did the same as he made his way to the passager to seat. As he got in the car he felt some of the coldness leave, but not that much.

**_An Hour Later.._**

Kurt himself alway ways hated this palce.

You see this place is where he lost his mom, and almost his dad.

But here was th place he was siting and wating at a hospital. Thrity mintues pervouse he arived here. As you may assume waiting for him was teary eye Carole. But lucky for him before she could get her grasp on him, she got Rachel. And It been like that since then, Rachel rambling how if she call sooner this wouldn't happen. He was about to say something like "Rachel this is not your fault" or what old Kurt would say " Rachel get over yourself this is not about you." But istead he was intrupted by a nurse that said it was okay for aleast one vistor today. As everyone in the room gave a nod in their type of aproval that he could go ahead. Kurt followed the nurse. But as he made himself to the room he thought."_Why would they send me?"\_

'Here you go" The nurse gave an syphanice smile.

" Umm sure thanks." And with that the nurse left. He just stood there wether he should really go in. " _Stop being a coward Hummel, Remember_ _courage_."He was about to say something rude but the was an argument for an other day.

He was no coward,so open the door and close it, And went to sit by one the one person who caused him his haterd, but most of all coldness.

That person was Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Well here this damn sequel. I really did not want to write this right now, but sadly I my mind has a way of making up its own.**

**Hope you Like it feeback will be helpful.. So I guess this is goodbye..**


	2. Guilt & Failure

Chapter Two

Guilt

Rachel Berry was consume by guilt.

It was her fault really if she just told someone to check on him from the beginning this would not happen. But no instead she allowed this to happen, and now he was in a hospital bed hanging on for dear life. And here she was awake and sitting in a room as though nothing has happen.

She hated herself for this, she should have told him the truth form the beginning. Maybe he would have stop himself from doing this. No that did not happen, istead everyone was feeling heartache and pain for her actions, and as for her bestfriend... He was angery, she could see that clearly. He was angery with, the person in the hospital bed, or the world. No he was angery with himself. She knew that more than anything she would go over and hug him, but she had to give him space. Like he was giving to her.

She was not sure if space was a good thing right now. After all the most part she felt guilty for not what happen, but not to tell the real reason behind it. What if he wakes up? What if Kurt yells at him to cause them more pain? She would have to wait out to see. After all she was guilty for the pain she cause them, she was going to have to stick this out..

* * *

Failure

"Thank you" As a guy in his late twenty to early thrities sat in the back of an Ohio taxi cab. His eyes where puffy as though he may been crying, he was very shaken and spooked. The taxi driver just gave a nod and ask where to go? The man answer back, and then shifted his eyes to the window. The driver held his tongue as he began to drive. The man was paying no attetion to road itself, but to his own thoughts.

You may ask why one guy seems so shaken? The reason is so simple, when you hear that one person you care more than anything is lying in a hospital scares you, but what is the most chilling part is when ask and only answer is " You will get your anwser when you get here." By your brother ex father, it confuse you. Was it that bad too bring that person in the equation? But that was not it, this feeling of being spooked comes back when his brother was fourteen and him getting the call is brother has been beating half to death. So did history repeat itself? Was it this time that instead of phyiscal beaten brother alive, but instead dead? He knew he should made his brother re-think this whole decsiion to switch school's, after all didn't they learn the frist time? Ok right now your think who is this patheice pieace of excuse of a Older brother? Well you see this was Cooper Anderson the famous commercials guy, yeah that was him and he was no way pround of it.

From the start Coop knew he had failed as a brother. He recall when he was 10 almost 11 getting the news he was going to be a big brother, he did not take it well. In fact when his brother was born he act as though he had no brother. That was his frist time failied his brother. It got much harder when the baby of brother grew into a child. Like when he woken to hear his 3 year old brother cry because of a nightmare, and his mother purposely ignored him. But not dad, no dad got up,even after staying up to late to work on a case. As for that age at 15 and spending most of your time a only child, it cause a bad of case of jealousy which would not die down until the incident at fourteen.

Even after what happen at time, Cooper was still not the best brother. He of course knew he should have spend more time with him. But instead he let his selfcenter part of him take over After all the drama of them mending their realtionship, he still seem to fail him.

" Here you are sir." Cooper left his thoughts and went back to reality.

" Oh thanks, how much ?"

" $37.00" Repile the driver, Copper paid the driver then,exited the taxi left, he enter the building. His grip on his suitcase tighten, he taken a deep breath before,walking up to the nurse at the desk.

" How may I help you sir." The woman at the desk asked.

" I need to find the room of Blaine Anderson." The nurse repiled that may take second. No sooner than that she answer 314.

" Thank you." He was about to leave to find the room. But he heard someone call for him.

" Excuse me are you Cooper Anderson?" He turn aroung to see a woman in her early forties.

" Yes I am, and you are?"

" Carole im Kurts step mother." She spoke in a calm voice.

"Ohh I see."

" Yes I see it good thing a caught you before you went up to see your brother."

"And may I ask why you say that?"

" What I was inform that you didn't know why your brother was in the hostiple correct?" He nodded in response" Well you see last night your brother.." She broke off." try to take his life."

And with that Cooper felt all this years of failure come rushing at him once, he nees became weak. And before he he knew it he was on the floor in a ball crying. How much he failed his baby brother.

* * *

**Well here is chapter two...**

** I understand it may seem a little AU About Cooper and Blaine growing up realtionship, but in my headcanon any type of brother love was fake. The reason why Cooper was trying to mask how he truly felt about Blaine. **

**I guess that all I have to say so goodbye...**


	3. Feelings

Cahpter Three

Feelings

Kurt Hummel just sat there he did not dare to move, he was worried if he did this person infont of him would wake up. He did not want that, not at all. Apart of him did not want this person to ever wake up. He was scared if this person indeed wake up,what would he do? Better yet what would he say? He knew that was stupid for him to think that way since that fact he hear from Carole that doctor said it could be days,weeks or even months before he could wake up.

The battle with him moving or not was not as greater, as the battle with did not start until he was on plane, this argument that he was having was how should he or anyone cope with this. He did not know wether he should be relieve that this person was still alive or worried about this. It not like he knew the reason for this. Rachel knew the reason, and he didn't? I mean this was his best friend, he should have told him right?

He did not understand any of this. Blaine or how you say his Blaine would never do this,he would never ever try to take his own life. This did not add up at all, I mean after all they been through together as couple or not they still mange to speak and stay strong together. They talk didn't they? He knew Blaine life was never the best, but to do this? I mean this is the guy who, told him to stand up for himself not to let people bring him down. But that was the Blaine before they dated,something change since meeting him two years, he was never sure if this was a good thing or not, What he meant to say that Blaine was the one he miss the most.

And here he was sitting rambling on about this in his thoughts,the olny two people can answer these questions is Rachel who right now is bad shape as is, and other is the person himself, who right now will not be answering any questions soon..

So he shift to his mind to the other problem the way he was suppose to feel about all this, he never really gave much thought about his feeling.

What he means he felt the how you say normal things, when someone important to you try to take their life.

The feelings:

Remorse

Hate

relived

selfish

Blame

He had already felt 4 out of 5 of them,blame still had not made it ugly face appear.

So what did he feel now?

He understood when he came to feeling, it was never easy for he was younger he was very compasionent person,but also very spoiled. But when the bulling came, he how you say began to cover up his feelings. Th last time he truly cried was last October when he found out the love his life cheated on him.

Since he had gotten the phoine call he had not shead on tear,about this. Even though how harsh that may seem, he felt as though he has cried all tears, he could right now for one Blaine Anderson..

* * *

**Sorry if there any grammar and spelling,**

**Ok I just want you to know that it is never any good Ideal to write at 1 AM .**

**So goodbye I am going to bed peace out..**


	4. Broken

Chapter Four

Broken

_**An hour later **_

By the time Kurt hummed made his way back to the waiting room, there where two other people there. One was Blaine older brother Coop, and the was Kurt very own father Burt Hummel. As everyone assume ( except for Coop) the first thing Burt did when got sight of Kurt was to go over to comfort him.

Burt pulled Kurt in one of his bone crushing hugs. The stood in embrace for about five minutes before Burt let go of his grasp on Kurt.

" You ok Kurt?" He asked.

Kurt really wanted to do was to say " How am I Ok? The one man who for longest time I thought was the love of my life is laying in hospital bed? Really dad Really?" But he could not say that. That was his dad, no matter how upset he was. He could never use his anger on his own father.

" Yea I,m fine." He gave in his best convincing voice. He walked over and sat in the chair next to Coop. Burt raise his eyebrow at his son actions about this whole thing. Burt could tell that Kurt was not ok far from ok actually. But he knew that he could not pressure Kurt with out watching Kurt completely close up his feeling until he gets to point to blow up. So he decided to drop the subject with Kurt and go on to more important things at this time. He then turn his attention from the Kurt to rest of the people in the room,

" So did anybody call the boy's parents?"

" I did." His wife answer

" And?" He was waiting for her to carry on.

"Well I tried to get a hold of them on their house phone, but instead I got the maid. The maid gave me the number to hotel where Blaine's mother was staying at. When I finally got ahold of the mother I only go the word Blaine out before she stop me and rudely asked "Did he break,harm, or steal anything?" I answer " No." She then told me not call her ever again." She then trail of angry muttering to herself.

" But what about his father?"

Instead of His wife answering it was the Anderson's eldest son.

" Dad is on a business trip out of the country, he been gone more than two weeks." He answer very shaky. Kurt almost jump at Coop voice, it was the first time since entering the room that he even notice Coop was even in the room. Kurt turn his attention to the older man next to him. Sght of Cooper Anderson, he saw a broken man . His eyes where blood-shot as though he been crying more than any human suppose to cry. His clothing was wrinkle, and body was shaking. " _See another example of someone pure selfishness can cause someone to be so broken."_His thought was just pure bitterness. Kurt feel more of his anger swell up in him.

Burt Hummel sigh " Ok.. Let me think..." He turn his gaze to Finn Hudson.

"Finn?"

"Yea Burt?"

"Who in school wise was Blaine really close to?"

"Tina and Sam why?" Finn look confused as ever at Burt question. _" Why does it matter who Blaine was close to, well he's Blaine everybody was close to him in some way." _He just shook his head in confusion

Burt ignored Finn question, turn his attention to Mrs Hummel " Carole will ring up Sam at home, I bet he up now confused where we are, since now knowing the fact he and the boy is so close it won't feel weird to explain what going on. Also ring up The Chang's also I think the girl also deserves to hear new's before it get out around town. If she as close with Blaine, like Rachel is to Kurt the girl really need the peace of mind before other people get the news."

Carole Just nodded before getting up and heading out of the room.

" So what do we do now?" Rachel asked. Every turn to the small girl direction, most of them even forgot she was in the room in the first place.

" Well let See.. Umm.." Burt being to rub his bald head. He turn his eyes and eyed Finn." You go take these three.." Pointing at Rachel, Kurt, Cooper " Back to the house. They need chance to unpack and to get something to eat I mean with the stressing what of what going with Blaine, we don't need them fainting do we?"

" But dad what about you?" Kurt asked not but worry about his own well-being.

" I'm fine Kurt, just worry about yourself ok?" Kurt just nodded. He then got up from his seat to follow other three

**20 minutes later**

" I just got back from the talking to that Tina girl.,.." Carole Hudson-Hummel voice trailed off from the sight she way apon enter the room. The sight of her husband. He was sitting in the chair his covering his face and crying? ( Which is Rare if you Knew Burt Hummel)

" Burt?" She walked over an sat next to her husband.

" Yea." He took his hand from his face and look straight in the eye. A tear was falling down. Carole quickly wiped it off.

" Are you ok Burt?" She was concern to see husband in such a state.

" No I not fine Carole. I just don't get it.. That boy... The boy who capture my son heart tries to kill himself? How is that the boy who sit and watch football and laugh at finn jokes. Get to point to do this?" He shook his head as try to think about how to make sense of all this. But he couldn't.

" I don't know Burt really how could anybody make sense of what was going through that boy's mind when that." she could not help and sigh. She wish she could have given Burt a better answer. But how could anybody notice how broken the boy was, not even now they what extent of being broken the boy is.

* * *

**Yay finally updated the story after what seem an other life time. Sorry about that. I just been trying to figure out how to write this chapter. I mean I know what will being going on. But to how you say put it from head to paper is different. As you see I try hard to find a storyline flow to this story. Instead of just thoughts. I am so sorry for my portal of Burt Hummel if he seem really OC or any character for that matter. I been trying to figure each of my characters way of being portal to what has happen to Blaine situation as you see most have just geen guilt well except for Kurt it has been mostly anger for him. I am going to try hard to make sure Kurt not only one angered about this situation. I also decided to bring Tina and Sam as focus in my story I kind feel in love with Blamtina duo the kind remind me of the golden trio from HP.**

**Spoiler - Sam will make apprentice in the next chapter. But will Tina?  
**

**Love always KlaineLove1998**


End file.
